For the Love of Kane
by Iridum
Summary: Aspin the average 17 year old girl. She's falling for the one guy all of her friends hate. Kane. She's gotta struggle between friends and her heart.


_Well, as promised on my bebo account, I'm re-uploading this story, as well as Real Emotion. This is just to have all Aspin stories in on easy to find account. Better organization for me, as well as a chance for all of you guys to get caught up on what happened in the past._

_And yes I did say a bebo account. http://sekkei. – there's an Aspin quiz there for all you know-it-alls._

_Reviews are still appreciated on this fic. I just like to read what everybody says._

_Just to address a question of will this fic ever be completed. At this moment I have no plans on it, but I might end up rewriting and finishing it in the future. It desperately needs the rewrite._

_PS. I only own Aspin._

_Fayeth_

* * *

Aspin sprinted down the street, purple hair which was held up in a neat ponytail billowing behind her like a flag. Her green eyes flashed with excitement at the thought of the first day of school. Well it wasn't school that had her excited. It was the thought of finally seeing her friends again, after spending the whole summer out of town.

She skidded around a corner and let out a breath of relief as she saw crowds of students litering the school yard. She jogged the rest of the way to the school, making sure to pass some teachers so that they couldn't say she was late.

She slowed to a walk and made her way over to the hangout spot where she was supposed to meet her best friend Amber.

" Amber!" she called out to a black haired girl who was sitting quiety at a picnic table. She was listening to her discman, her school bag carelessly discarded at her feet, like old trash.

Aspin noticed that she was wearing the same old shoes she always had. A pair of old sneakers which were becoming quite wrecked and looked damp, but they were well worn and probably comfortable.

She quickly headed over to her friend and tapped her on the shoulder gently. Amber lifted her head until she came face to face with Aspin.

" Aspin! Your late," Amber greeted as she took out her earphones, and carefully stored her discman in her bag. She got up, pulling one of the straps over her shoulder and performing their friendship handshake.

" What? No how have you been, or I missed you?" Aspin asked in a hurt tone, although the way her eyes seemed to lighten with mischief clearly expressed that she wasn't bothered by it, " Havn't seen me all summer, and the first thing you say is that I'm late."

Both girls headed up to the school laughing lightly and chatting about that summers events.

" So how was your summer anyways?" Amber asked, walking up the front steps slowly.

Aspin shrugged her shoulders, " Not to bad. You know how my gram is."

Amber grinned mischieviously, " So she made you wear the summer dresses and listen to boring country music?"

" Yeah. Of course. To her Linkin Park is offensive to society or something crazy like that," Aspin said with a laugh.

They quickly paused to open the door for two students who were heading inside. Obviously oblivious to their surroundings, as they almost walked right into the door. Upon seeing them Aspin instantly recognized them.

" Ray and Mariah?" Aspin questioned, " I didn't know they were going out."

" Yeah they started just after school got out. We finally got them to confess their feelings in a game of truth or dare," Amber replied with a smirk as she walked through the door followed by Aspin.

Aspin and Amber continued to chit chat about miscelanious things, as they searched along the school halls for their names which were posted up somewhere.

" Hey there's your name there," Aspin called over Amber as she read out her name, " Benson, Amber. 211."

" 211? Not a bad location. At least it's on the level with the exit," Amber joked.

Aspin raised an eyebrow, " Why? Planning on going somewhere?"

" Yeah if a certain jack ass is in my homeroom again," Amber said, rolling her eyes.

Aspin chuckled as she quickly located Kai's name on the list, " If your talking about Hiwatari then your in luck. He's in room 209, right next door."

" That's still to close. I'm never going to escape him am I? Havn't the teacher's learned that me plus Kai equals total destruction?" Amber asked looking towards Kai who was standing near the end of the hall.

" Guess they figured that a wall could stop you? They're obviously delusional. You two would have to be in different universes to ever stop fighting," Aspin mumbled as she scanned the numerous lists for her name.

" Figures. Stupid portable," she grumbled when she found her name at last.

Amber clapped a hand on her shoulder gently, " Hey at least your not in the same homeroom as Kai or Kane."

They began to walk down the hallway narrowly avoiding a group of ninth graders who were running down the hallways excitedly. The idea of finally becoming high school students driving them. Both girls looked at each other then broke into laughter, causing many of the occupants of the hall to stop and stare.

The bell rang to signal start of classes. Both girls parted ways as the hallways filled with excited students and the ringing of shouting and laughter. Aspin quickly made her way down a flight of stairs and through a door leading to the back of the school. Once outside she began her search for the ever so wonderful portable five.

" Why can't they get these damn things in order?" Aspin asked herself as she walked through the rows of portables. With a frusrated huff she gave up and leaned against one of the portables.

" Portable 7, portable 12 even portable 9 but no stupid portable 5," she muttered to herself as she dug around in her bag for her discman. At the moment, she really wanted some "soothing" music to ease her thoughts.

" Your leaning right on it dumbass," a very self confident voice met her ears.

She rolled her eyes and didn't even bother looking up, since she already knew who it was.

" Nice to see you too Kane," she spit out his name with some viciousness. She quickly shut her bag and looked up, sure enough the peeling black paint that barely read the number five was right above her head.

When she finally stopped staring in disbelief at the faded number on the portable, she was met with a stupid smirk plastered on Kane's face. She sighed, lifting her arms in defeat.

" Ok, I'm blind so shoot me," she mumbled as he rolled his piercing blue eyes at her.

" Whatever," he mumbled as he brushed past her.

She lingered a moment before following him to the entrance to the portable.

" What are you doing out here anyways," she questioned.

" Not that it matters, but I transferred," he explained as he opened the door. He was about to take a step in when Aspin pushed past him and entered first. He shot her a furious glare but she merely gave him a sweet smile.

" Sorry Kane but ladies first, that is unless your a lady," she chuckled as she made her way to the teachers desk, followed closely by Kane.

After recieving her timetable and designated seat, Aspin sat down and grabbed her discman out of her bag. She quickly popped in a cd and relaxed as one of her favourite songs started.

She vagly watched as Kane spoke to the teacher, handing him his timetable and explaining his situation. After that she started to daydream, not really paying attention to her surroundings. She didn't even notice Kane as he sat down at the table they were going to be sharing. That is, until he rudely shut off her discman.

" Hey what do you think your doing!" she asked in a harsh whisper as she snatched her discman back from him.

He simply grunted, " Teachers gonna start a speech. Unless you want detention, you should probably pay attention."

" He can't give out detention on the first day," she grumbled as she fiddled with the zipper on her bag.

" I can very well give out detention on the first day Miss. Grant, and if you and Mr. Susoru don't stop your whispering you'll be the first ones to recieve it," Mr. Van Norman, Aspin's english and homeroom teacher ground out. His booming voice seemed to bouce off the walls and direct itself right to her.

Aspin winced and mumbled her apologies before glaring at Kane who simply ignored her. The rest of the period seemed to drag on forever. Mr. Van Norman was busy giving them a lecture about his expactations and classroom rules, not that anybody ever payed attention or followed them. In Aspin's opinion it was a waste of time and energy, but it wasn't like any of the teachers were going to listen.

Aspin was brought back from her thoughts by the pleasant ringing of the school bell. She quickly grabbed her bag and rushed out, not caring if it was still open and things were about to fall out. All she wanted was to get away from the horrid teacher and Kane.

She scanned the school for sign of Amber, and sure enough she was waiting for her by the exit. She made her way over and the two headed out to the school yard together.

" So how was first day?" Aspin asked, making quick conversation.

Amber shrugged her shoulders, " Not to bad. This year I have half decent people in my class," she added.

" Only half decent?" Aspin raised an eyebrow, " I'm afraid nobody will ever fit your high standards, you majesty."

" Darn right," Amber laughed.

They continued their way out of the field and into the streets.

" What about you? Your class any good?" Amber asked.

" Absolutly horrible. I don't know what I did this time, but somebody up there obviously hates me," Aspin raised her eyes skyward, " I've got this pissy teacher and even worse i'm stuck sharing a table with Mr. Witchbane."

Amber laughed at the nickname, " Witchbane, I thought his name was Kane."

" Yeah but I think it suits him better."

They continued their way down the street when they were joined by one of their school mates. A blonde haired boy with light blue eyes, sauntered up to them.

" Hey cuties how's it goin?" he asked as he put his arms around their shoulders and began to walk in between them.

" Hello Enrique," Amber mumbled, as she rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm off.

" What are you two going to do now?" he asked, walking in his usual self confident strut.

" I dunno," Aspin replied, glancing briefly at Amber, " We were thinking of going to my house and watching some soap operas."

Enrique paused at the mention of soap operas, " Did you say soap operas?"

Amber winked at Aspin, careful to make sure Enrique didn't notice. " Yeah, you know. Like Day's of our Lives."

Enrique put on a face of disgust and began to back away, " Umm well then. You two have fun, I'll be umm somewhere," he excused himself as he quickly ran off.

Both girls broke out laughing as they continued their way down the street.

" Did you see the look on his face?" Amber asked as she regained control of herself.

" Yeah that was priceless. As if we would ever watch a stupid soap opera," Aspin grined. They turned to go around a corner when they came face to face with none other then Kane.

Aspin stumbled as he purposly bumped into her. She looked up at him with a glare and was met by his eyes full of laughter, although it didn't show anywhere else.

" Great what do you want," Aspin asked with a huff of annoyance. She quickly gathered the few things that had been knocked out of her bag upon impact.

" Days of our Lives. Never knew you liked that Asprin," He smirked as he ran a hand through his messy blue hair.

" Shut it Kane or else your going to need some asprin," Aspin spat as she pushed past him, followed by Amber.

From behind her she heard him call out to her, " You know, I think I do need some Asprin!"

* * *


End file.
